The Snake that Fell in Love with the Flower
by kylesky1892
Summary: Severus Snape is in love with his best friend, but will he tell her? And if he does tell her, does his Lilly flower love him back? Read to find out their love story from Severus' point of view!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own J.K. Rowling's characters!**

The dungeons were quiet, you could only hear anything if you found the little hidden classroom that he had, and he was currently brewing potions and thinking about his current predicament. His name was Severus Snape and he'd finally realized that he'd fallen in love with his best friend a few days ago.

Severus hadn't known what to do with that revelation and so he promptly sequestered himself away to brew and think, though his thoughts weren't all that positive. He kept coming back to 'but what is she doesn't love me?' or 'How would I tell her? Do I just go out and say it?'. Severus had never had much luck in the relationship or love department, and his friends list was dreadfully low.

He'd only befriended Lilly and was on speaking terms with a few older people from his house, he usually kept to himself and studied, talked with Lilly and tried to avoid the pranks played on him by stupid Potter and his friends.

He sighed and finished the potion he was working on, bottling it up and setting it in a box before cleaning his work space up and picking up the box, he left the room and made his way back to the common room, entering and going right to his dorm room to put the box away and get ready for bed. Once he'd changed he climbed into the soft four poster bed and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of red hair and emerald green eyes.

When Severus awoke the next morning, he quickly grabbed his shower things and went to the bathroom, showering before the others and returning to the room to dress. Once ready for the day he left the dorm room and went to the common room and right through so he could walk to breakfast. Half way to the great hall, Lilly caught up to him and he allowed himself a small smile, just a quirk of the lips.

"Lilly... Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He questioned her and she turned to smile at him, causing his hear to beat just a bit faster before she answered. "It was alright, the girls in my dorm were chatting till late though..." He smirked "Oh? Talking about silly things again? You seem to always complain about them." He commented.

When they arrived, they split apart and went to their respective tables to eat breakfast. He finished fairly quickly and got up, leaving the great hall to go get his bag and make his way to his fist class of the day, it was with Gryffindor, like it always seemed to be. Severus stood outside the door and when Lilly appeared she struck up a conversation with him, he happily talked with her, though his mind kept running in circles.

It continued like that all day, when there was a class with Gryffindor, he and Lilly talked, while inside he worried about if he should tell her or not. He knew Potter had a thing for her, and despite the fact that she didn't like him, there was a small possibility that he could take her from him and he didn't want that.

The weekend quickly approached and Severus had managed to gather enough courage to ask Lilly to meet him in their little nook they'd found in the library sometime in their first year. So, he sat and waited and when she appeared, he put up a few privacy spells and sat back down. "Lilly? I wanted to tell you something and I don't really know how to go about saying it, or if it'll ruin our friendship and..." Lilly interrupted him and giggled. "Sev, you're rambling… What's wrong?" She asked softly, sitting down next to him and taking his hand in hers.

Severus looked at their hand and tightened his in hers. "Lilly... I've known you for years and recently I found out that I've fallen in love with you. I wanted to tell you…even if you don't feel the same." He said softly before looking away, never seeing the happy look in her eye or the loving expression on her beautiful face. Though he did hear her when she spoke. "Oh you silly silly man. I've been waiting for you to tell me." She said softly, and gently turned his head to look at her.

He looked up into her eyes and searched her face for any lie. "Does that mean?" He trailed of and she nodded. "Yes, I love you too. Have for a while…" She said and he couldn't stop his face from breaking out into a giant grin. "Then will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her happily and watched as she nodded and softly kissed his cheek.

And Severus kissed hers, the snake falling for the beautiful flower.


End file.
